kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Haiken Enkou
Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Kuro Arashi Category:Supernatural Characters Haiken Enkou (円光 灰剣, Enkou Haiken) is a fictional character and primary protagonist in ''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm''. He is one of the members of ''Kuro Arashi'' and lives at the Hinata-Sou. He nominally lives in Room 306, where he keeps many of his random belongings. In truth, he can be found anywhere in the building at any time. Haiken considers himself a ninja, and is a ninja-otaku of some middling order. It becomes clear rather quickly to any expert or actual practitioner that Haiken gets his knowledge of Ninpō almost entirely from fanciful anime and not from mainstream modern understanding of ninjutsu. Scarily enough, it seems to actually work for him. His skill at the 'arts' taught to him by fictional ninja can be unpredictable; at times things which are impossible will function as intended by him, and in other situations he seems almost incompetent. He is known to carry at least one weapon visibly, a transforming metal rod he named Būkigura. It can hold the form of several weapons, most notably a sword, spear, kusari-gama, naginata, and sansetsukon. He seems to possess an unlimited number of shuriken, however, it is unknown how he acquires these. How he picked up the skills to master these weapons interchangeably on the fly remains a mystery to all, especially himself. Unlike most of the residents of Hinata-Sou, Haiken is not actually a human being despite his appearances. In fact, the lazy 'ninja' can hold any appearance or form he desires. In truth, Haiken is an extraplanar entity of from the Plane of Shadow - an intangible creature whose whole realm is his body, who has grown lonely and bored over unknowable eons before learning of the modern world. Enthused, he found a way to cross the planes and use his absolute control over all things shadowy and dark in order to forge himself a physical form to interact with the world and its people. Unfortunately, he consistently overlooks his eye-color and as such it tends to change day-by-day. Strange, physics-breaking phenomenon are known to happen when Haiken is involved, and it is unsure whether his fellow residents understand what he might be and aren't saying much about it, or if he'll eventually be unable to stand it and tell everyone himself in a fit of pique - not unlike a vegan who does crossfit. Biography Early Life Haiken's birthdate is a subject of intense debate with himself. Before the beginning, He Was. He holds memories of the time before time, before understanding, before comprehension, before the foundation for all things. He remembers the perfection of the Void, the vast emptiness that was his body and consciousness combined. He stretched out over space that had not yet been created, for time that had yet to begin to count. Just him, alone. The birthdate belonging to these memories is impossible to calculate, as the primordial era had not yet even begun. Instead, he marks his birthdate by the first 'change' in his totality, his omnipresent self, imprisoned within his own vastness and the lack of aught else. He remembers a new entity, arriving with a quiet thrum of power that vibrated his whole being - teaching him sensation, teaching him that there was something other than 'self'. This other being, which he believed so much more than himself, took some of the nothingness between its hands and whispered the beginning of a story. In that moment, light exploded into being, energy rushed forth, the Void was sundered and killed, replaced. All that remained were the parts of the Void too powerful, too important to be burnt away and that last figure of Void stood before the Advent of First Light and cast the First Shadow. So infinitely impressed, the Void chose to kill itself - and split into seven parts, which took seven pieces of its body away into the new, dazzling-bright expanse that held definitions, rules, laws, energy, things always moving, Chaos and Entropy brought to his empty expanse. This is when Haiken was born, this is when he stopped being the nameless void, and became the nameless being of himself. For the next thirteen billion years, Haiken sat in his Remnant, his kingdom of shadow, and watched the heavens form around him in wonder. He rarely saw the being who caused all of this amazing change to happen after that, and focused only on what he could experience. The minor creatures and spirits born in the umbrage of his being eventually left for other Remnants, to find leaders who might help them find purpose. All alone and not understanding the concept, Haiken watched the celestial dance of eons before coming to understand the nature of this feeling inside of him. The soft, round creatures that formed in places while he was busy looking at stars and dust all seemed to find others for various interaction, and formed groups or pairs and seemed more energetic for it. Straining his foreshortened senses, he found one world, and after a short blink of hundreds of thousands of years, brought the weight of his consciousness to it; dissecting the knowledge of this blue world called Earth. This excitement quickly became an obsession, and he began to learn of these people and their cultures, their triumphs, failures, entertainment, historical records, and 'historical records'. So empowered, Haiken took a few decades and learned how to send his mind down into this world through the impossible membrane keeping them apart. He was overjoyed to find that this world was full of shadows - everything cast a shadow here in this world! So many of his mindless and tattered body pieces fell onto this world, which meant he had a window in. Looking through those fragments, the dark entity set down his worthless crown and slid down into Earth from its very pavement and ground. After a great deal of up-close research, he finally managed to create his own three-dimensional body based on those whose shadows he'd commandeered, and his knowledge of culture. At last, Haiken could be among other thinking entities who weren't 'himself'. In time, he chose an empty kazuko - the noble house of Enkou, to incarnate himself within and form the beginnings of an identity. Choosing his name, creating a character and role to play, he refined his 'human act' to satisfaction and decided to tour Japan, and then the world. Thus it was in America that he met a student studying abroad from the land he'd just left, a pop-culture aficionado called Seno. Joining the Kuro Crew Powers and Abilities Shadows lol Appearances * ''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm ''